Starlight
by PotatoCakes
Summary: Twilight Remix: Bella/Alice style. What if Alice saw Bella in her visions before she even came to Forks? Non-canon pairings: A/B and Edward/Jasper.
1. Visions of You

A/N: This is a Twilight remix. Instead of the canon couples it will be Alice/Bella and Jasper/Edward with the focus on A/B. There is just too much chemistry to ignore. The story will follow the general plot of the books/movies and will be told from both Alice and Bella's p.o.v.s and possibly the other Cullens.

Enjoy and please review!

Alice

I saw her long before I ever met her. She—this girl—was the complete opposite of my family and I. Where we were graceful, she was the clumsiest person I had ever imagined could exist. Our beauty was skin deep and hers was just below the skin. She had unspectacular brown hair and deep brown eyes that were simple and expected but somehow suit her perfectly. They weren't distinct, but to me they seemed beautiful. And for some reason I could not understand, I found everything about her intriguing—her appearance, her clothing, her mannerisms. I was utterly charmed by this human girl and I didn't even know her name.

When I came out of my vision my sister Rosalie startled me. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Only for a minute." She narrowed her tawny eyes at me. "You've been having a lot of visions lately."

"Yes," I chirped in agreement but feeling no need to explain myself. I got up off of my bed to close my bedroom door. In this family that was more of a formality than anything else. After all, vampires had nearly perfect hearing and a thin wooden door did nothing to stop wandering ears.

I sat back down on the bed and waited for Rosalie to speak again. "May I?" she asked gesturing towards the bed. This in itself was unusual. Rosalie didn't usually ask. Usually Rosalie did what Rosalie wanted.

"I suppose. Is there something you want to talk about, Rose?"

"Yes, actually. You've been very distant lately. I talked to Edward—"

"You talked to Edward about me." My tone was neither accusatory nor curious. It wasn't even a question, just a reiteration of Rosalie's previous statement.

Rosalie nodded, her blonde waves bobbing up and down. "Just briefly." She fidgeted with my quilt uncharacteristically. She was hesitant to reveal whatever she was about to say. "I—I wondered if maybe he read your thoughts and knew anything about these visions you have been having." She cautiously placed a hand on my leg. "Please forgive me, Alice. I was concerned."

"Did he?" I ignored my sister's concern as I bristled at the thought of Edward seeing the same images I had. For some reason these visions seemed very private to me. They were my own personal treasure. The idea of Edward reading my thoughts and taking these visions from me seemed like such a basic violation of my privacy.

"No. But you have been secretive about them. As long as we have been sisters I have never known you to be silent about anything." She smiled at me and I laughed. It is the truth; I talk incessantly about anything and everything. It is a fact my family has grown accustomed to. "I never thought I would miss hearing your voice, but it seems I do," Rose admitted.

I placed my hand on top of Rosalie's. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Rose. My visions have been—unexpected—lately. Not bad or wrong, just unexpected." This was the best way I could think of to describe them.

"Unexpected? Do you usually expect your visions?" Rosalie sounded genuinely curious.

I shook my head. "No…it's just…" I sighed. "Different. They aren't a warning or a demonstration of the outcome of a decision one of us has made. They're just glimpses of someone's life, like little video clips."

Rosalie furrowed her brow. "Someone as in your mate?"

I curled my knees up to my chest and tucked my chin. "Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it? It's a girl." I said the last part as if it answered her question

"So? Why should that stop you? Look at how happy Edward and Jasper are." Edward and Jasper are our (also adopted) brothers who were finally happily in love with each other after years of avoiding their feelings for one another. It had taken them many years to accept their feelings for each other because of their old-fashioned pasts.

I laughed at Rosalie. I had no problem with homosexuality. How could I? I couldn't remember my human life, let alone any convictions I might have had on same-sex relationships. "I don't care if my mate is a boy, girl, or something in between. But she's human," I informed my sister.

"Ah. I see the problem."

"You have no idea." I toyed with the idea of trusting Rosalie with my greatest secret and made my decision quickly. I may as well tell her. Secrets didn't tend to stay that way for long in our family and I would rather share my feelings with my siblings voluntarily when given the opportunity. "I think I'm already in love with her," I admitted.


	2. Arizona's Arrival

A/N: Wow. Awesome response. Thanks to the 9 people who have added this story as favorites and 43 who have added story alerts (so far!).

Thanks to my reviewers: brucue, spenceandash4ever, Jits, Kyraaah1992, The Fool, CullenGirlBrazil, and TheMonkeySong!

To The Fool: Don't worry Alice will definitely be the "go for it" type very soon—right now she doesn't even know who this girl is or if she even exists yet. And the chapters should get longer as we go.

Bella

I had no particular attachment to Arizona and I couldn't find any reason I needed to stay. I could however find many reasons I did not belong in Forks. But fortunately for both of my parents, my dislike of Forks, Washington was far outweighed by the guilt I felt for anchoring my mother down in Phoenix. I knew that as much as she loved me, what she really wanted was to be on the road with her new husband Phil. Of course, she would never tell me that herself, so it was up to me to suggest this new arrangement.

I talked to Charlie first—and he approved the plan immediately. I was his baby girl and he missed me more than he was willing to admit. We always did the requisite holiday switch-off and summer visits well established by the kids of divorced parents, but we spent more time missing each other than we did together as father and daughter.

My mother hadn't needed much convincing either. She thought it was the perfect way for Charlie and I to bond—and also gave her the opportunity to follow Phil's minor league baseball career wherever it might take them. And so here I was, Isabella Marie Swan, arriving in Seattle, Washington with only a little baggage and few hopes for what Forks might hold for me.

I stepped out of the airport's automatic sliding doors dragging two suitcases (bright red—not exactly my taste) and with my orange JanSport backpack draped over my left shoulder. It felt like a scene from a movie where the new stepparent ships off the unwanted kid to boarding school. Of course it wasn't like that with Phil, but it didn't change how it felt.

It wasn't hard to spot Charlie. He was leaning, arms crossed across his chest, on the side of his Police Cruiser right outside the baggage claim. "Bells!" he flagged me down. He quickly grabbed my bags from me as I approached and tossed them in the trunk. "It's good to have you here, Bells," he told me as he pulled me into a half hug. Neither of us was very affectionate.

"It's good to be here," I lied in return. In a show of chivalry, my father opened the passenger side door for me. "Thanks." This was awkward.

The ride to Forks was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't particularly comfortable either. "Your hair is longer," Charlie finally commented, barely glancing over from the road.

"I've gotten it cut since I was last here," I replied. I wasn't trying to be rude, just stating a fact.

"Hmm. Guess it must have grown back out."

"Guess so," I conceded and we lapsed back into silence. A few minutes later we were in Forks and Charlie was pointing out the only slightly familiar sights to me as we passed.

"There's the station where I work. And I don't know if you remember, Bells, but there's the diner we always used to eat it at. I thought we could go there for dinner tonight after you get settled in."

"Sure, Dad," I agreed.

"Great, it's Thursday. They have berry cobbler tonight. We can get that for dessert."

The car ride faded back into silence until we reached Charlie's house and he pulled into the driveway. It was a small two-story house. Two bedrooms, one bathroom. Perfect for a bachelor. A little harder for a bachelor to share with his teenage daughter.

"Run on inside," Charlie told me as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll bring your bags inside."

"Thanks, Ch—Dad." I wasn't used to shows of chivalry. I drew the hood of my navy blue raincoat over my head and hopped out of the cruiser, running towards the front door. Charlie followed closely behind carrying a suitcase in each hand and looking like an overgrown high school student with my backpack draped over his shoulders.

"It's a little wet," I commented, removing my raincoat and beginning to drip dry by the front door.

"Usually is." Charlie set my suitcases down. "You'll get used to it."

"Mmm." That was the best response I could muster. I couldn't imagine ever getting used to the daily storms and rain showers. I just hoped there was something here I could learn to love enough to make up for this terrible weather.

A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, I appreciate reviews!


	3. Mud Pies

A/N: Introducing a slightly longer chapter 3! Thanks again to all my reviewers and favoriters!

Bella

"Hey Bells! Are you dressed? The Blacks are on the way!" Charlie called up the stairs.

I gave up on detangling my hair and tossed my hair brush on the new purple comforter Charlie had bought with the help of a saleswoman before my arrival. "What?" I called back, hurrying my already relatively fast primping process. "Who are the Blacks?"

"Billy and Jacob? You and Jacob used to—can you just come down here please?"

I obliged Charlie's request immediately. "Yeah, sure Dad."

As I came down the stairs he examined the wood closely and then me before glancing around the downstairs. "Maybe I should install an intercom now that you're living here."

"Don't be ridiculous. I heard you just fine when you shouted up the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"Anyway, Billy Black is my friend from La Push. You and Jacob used to play together all the time when you were little. You kids loved making those little dirt cake things."

"You mean mud pies?" I scanned my brain quickly for childhood memories of Forks, Washington.

_"No, Jake! That's mine!" I was reaching for a dirt-caked shovel that a little dark-haired boy had taken from me._

_ Charlie looked up from his fishing rod. "You can share, Bells! Be nice to Jacob!" He turned back to a man around his age. "Kids." Charlie shook his head._

The memory was uneventful, but a memory nonetheless. "I remember him," I announced as I heard a loud rumble growing louder as it approached the front of the house. "What the heck?"

I walked into the living room and pulled back the dingy curtains that looked like they had been there since 1995. Knowing Charlie, they probably had. Charlie tugged the curtains further up and peered over my shoulder. "That'll be them now."

I analyzed the two trucks pulling into the driveway. The second was newer and a shiny dark gray color. A man around my father's age, who I guessed to be Billy, gripped the steering wheel and took his hand off briefly to acknowledge our presence with a friendly greeting. Charlie waved back but I was too busy focusing on the first truck.

The truck parked closest to the house had a new red paint job that failed to mask the old age of the vehicle. It was clearly the source of the ruckus that didn't seem to bother the drivers of either of the two trucks. But despite its plainness, it had a certain charm to it. A boy about a year or two younger than me hopped out of the older truck. The boy had flowing shiny dark hair that was undoubtedly prettier than mine and a tan, slender physique that identified him as clearly Native American. _Jacob_, I realized. Dang, he was much more attractive than I remembered. Then again I also remembered him as a four-year-old kid who stole my shovel.

"I wonder why they are driving separate cars. Maybe they had a fight," I speculated. But I nixed that idea pretty quickly when Jacob lifted a wheelchair out of the truck bed and opened his father's door with a crooked grin.

"Nah," Charlie said, dropping the curtain so I could no longer see out the window. He offered no other speculation for why the pair drove separate vehicles such a long distance.

"Ookay," I said drawing out the word. I guess I wasn't looking out the window anymore. Charlie left my side so I followed him out of the front door.

"Careful, old man," Billy was warning as Charlie threw a couple of fake punches Billy's way. "I'll run you over."

"Are they always like this?" I asked the teenager I guessed to be Jacob.

"It gets worse with old age," he replied smiling. "I'm Jacob." He held out a hand for me to shake and I obliged. "We used to play together when we were little."

"I remember…mud pies. I'm Bella. Well, Isabella. But I go by Bella, and if anyone tells you otherwise ignore them."

Jacob smiled at my nervous chatter. Ugh. Of course I ramble on to the first person my age that I meet, even if it is for the second time. At least Jacob was a good person to practice on; he was obligates to be my friend because our dads were buddies. "How do you like the old clunker?" He patted the side of the red truck.

"She's nice. Is she yours?"

Jacob chuckled. "No, but she is my handiwork." He patted the truck cab's door affectionately again. "Rebuilt the engine myself. Your dad hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" I asked absentmindedly as I too admired the truck, stroking the side like it was a puppy.

"Welcome home, Bella," Charlie said as if gifting me a car was nothing. He was striding past Jacob and I now, having dropped the WWE act to push Billy up the drive. Charlie made the wheelchair pop a wheelie up the front steps and paused at the top with Billy to watch my reaction.

"What?! No way! Are you serious?" I looked from Jacob to Charlie for confirmation. Jacob nodded and grinned again (I had already noticed that that boy did not get tired of doing that happy smiling thing) while Charlie just looked at me with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"It's a good car for you, Bells. Nothing too special, but it will get you from here to there," Charlie almost apologized. I half glanced at Jacob to see if he was offended by Charlie's lack of pride in his car but he seemed to have shrugged it off.

"No, it's wonderful dad, thank you!" I exclaimed flinging the door open. Of course since it was me, I couldn't just open the door. I had to send it flying into Jacob.

"Uh, ow!" he cried out, doubling over in pain and nearly losing his balance as I sent the newly polished red metal into his left leg.

I was already halfway into the driver's seat of the new Chevy when I realized the door had made physical contact. I stumbled from the cushioned leather and nearly took Jacob out again. "Oh gosh, Jacob, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

He held up his hand to stop me and I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't want Bella Weapon of Mass Destruction near me either. "I'm good, I'm good. Just get back in." He straightened up but was still breathing heavily as he made his way over to the passenger side. He opened his door a little more cautiously than I had. "I hope you drive better than you walk," he joked. Actually I couldn't be sure if he was completely joking. He was probably still in too much pain to be at ease with me at the wheel of a vehicle.

"I do. The uncoordinated does not extend to the driving skill," I said as I took inventory of the Chevy's controls. It was a stick and I was suddenly grateful that Renee had insisted I learn to drive stick shift. At the time it had seemed like a waste of my extracurricular hours since the likelihood of me ever getting a car, particularly a stick shift, was close to nil. However right now I was so excited I could probably kiss my creepy pedophile Driver's Ed teacher Mr. McAdams. Twice.

"Do you actually know how to drive stick?" Jacob asked. He looked impressed.

"Of course I do," I scoffed, shifting into reverse and nearly jamming Jacob's fingers. "Sorry," I added. "Me and about three other girls in this country."

He chuckled once his appendages were safely out of danger. "I really am not sure I should be trusting you to be a safe and responsible driver right now. I mean it's raining and you just got here. And clearly you are the least coordinated person to ever move on this planet."

"Suit yourself." I shifted the truck back into park. "I'll take her out for a spin tonight then do you want a ride to school? I can pick you up on the way."

"I go to school on the reservation. But thanks."

"Oh." I had forgotten Jacob lived on the reservation for a few minutes there. "That sucks. It would have been nice to know at least one person there."

A/N: Coming soon: Bella and Alice meet!


	4. Alice

A/N: Introducing…Bella spots Alice! Yay!

Thanks to my Chapter 3 reviewers: Kelsie, WaLe, Kyraaah1992, and CullenGirlBrazil!

Bella

I didn't sleep well the night before my first day at Forks High School. I could easily blame it on the incessant tap-tap-tapping of the rain on Charlie's roof, which of course I wasn't used to having spent the greater part of my childhood in Phoenix, Arizona. That and I felt like I was back in second grade, incredibly nervous about my first day of school.

I'm not a people person. Really, really not a people person. Especially not people my age. Renee has always told me I am an old soul trapped in a young person's body and I believe it. Which is fine for interacting with the grown ups but not so great for making new friends at the local high school.

I threw off the comforter at 6:34 am before my alarm clock even had a chance to ring. Stretching and shivering simultaneously, I headed towards the tiny bathroom at the top of the stairs and stripped off my clothes to begin my morning routine. The bathroom was so small that was able to grab a stiff bath towel off of the rack at the same time that I started the shower.

"Shit!" I cried out, jumping backwards from under the showerhead as the arctic blast hit me square on the shoulders.

"It'll warm up!" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs. I assumed he had plenty of experience in the cold water department.

"Freaking cold water!" I grumbled as I fumbled for my shampoo bottle and began my daily process to personal hygiene. And Charlie was right—within a minute the water began to heat up and I relaxed as it loosened my stiff muscles.

I breezed through my morning routine (I am not a high maintenance girl) after only briefly considering drying my hair (what was the point, it would be wet again from the rain in 2.5 seconds anyways?)

"Bye Charlie!" I called as thundered down the stairs to the front door.

"Dad!" Charlie corrected automatically. "Have a good first day! Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes!" Charlie had showed me the way to Forks High School yesterday don they way to the house—straight through lots of trees. Basically the same direction as everything else in Forks.

The Chevy roared to life and I realized for the first time that I didn't have a radio. Oh well. Live simply I guess.

The school was an unassuming cluster of brick buildings surrounded by thick, dark forest. I brought my truck, which on the drive over I had appropriately dubbed Betty, to a rumbling halt outside the building labeled OFFICE. Inside a heavyset redheaded woman wearing glasses and a purple shirt a size too large greeted me. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm new here."

"Oh, you must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter." Oh how I love being the topic of the town gossip.

"Bella," I corrected quickly.

"Right, Bella." She pulled a stack of papers out of a folder and went through them with me—my schedule (English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, etc.), a school directory, and a highlighted map. "Your first class is English in building 3." She pointed it out to me on the map.

I nodded and took the stack from her then did my best to disappear into the students that were beginning to mill about outside despite the drizzle. I was pleased with my ability to blend in and stay under the radar. Building 3 was within eyesight. This might not be so bad.

"Hey, I'm Eric! You're Isabella Swan, right?" Damn. Busted.

"Bella," I corrected for the second time today.

"Cool. Hey Mike!" Great, Eric was calling over one of his buddies. "Look who I found. Isabella!"

"Bella," I reminded.

"Cool," Mike said, joining us. "Cool" was clearly the catchphrase in Forks. "You're from Arizona, right? Shouldn't you be tan or something?"

"Or something," I muttered. "My mother was part albino."

"Oh." Mike nodded his blonde head attentively. Both Mike and Eric were taking me completely seriously. Apparently humor and humidity don't mix well.

"Where's your next class?" Eric asked. Before I could even answer, he pried the damp folder from my grip and tugged out my schedule. "English in 3. Nice. Me too. And then Government, Trig, and Spanish before lunch."

"You have Gov second?" Mike asked, eagerly peering over Eric's shoulder. "So do I. It's in Building 6, I'll walk you there after English."

"Uh, thanks," I stammered. I was caught somewhere between grateful and terrified by the overfriendly behavior of these boys.

The rest of the first half of my day continued in a blur of textbooks and syllabi, thankfully minimal introductions, and new people. Jessica, a girl who I had nearly assassinated in a poor attempt at team sports in gym class, had been more than forgiving and had invited me to join her and her friends at their lunch table.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice cracked as a tray clattered onto the laminate wood beside mine.

I looked up and smiled tightly. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Mike!" Jessica greeted him with way more enthusiasm and a jealous look in my direction that I couldn't miss. A thin, dark-haired girl I recognized from my Spanish and Trig classes sat down on the other side of Mike. She began munching on a celery stick immediately.

"Don't hog Bella, Angela!" Eric pushed the girl, Angela's, chair over slightly to make room for himself.

"But I have questions for her for the feature. We haven't had new this big in Forks since…well, ever."

"Feature's dead, Angela!" Eric dropped his plastic fork dramatically and shoved his chair away from the table but stopping short of actually storming off.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I don't like to be the center of attention."

"Oh, that's ok," Angela said reassuringly. "I understand, I really do. We'll just do another feature on eating disorders or drunk driving or something."

"Or maybe something on the swim team and speedo padding," I suggested, remembering some of the boys on my old high school team.

"Yeah, I mean, there's no way," Angela speculated, eying a few of the boys knowingly.

Jessica giggled. "I know right?"

Before I even had the chance to consciously tune Jessica and Angela out, I got distracted by a group of people walking into the cafeteria. Actually the five teenagers practically glided out off of an Abercrombie billboard into the Forks High School cafeteria. "Who are they?" I asked, nearly stunned into speechlessness.

"Who?" Jessica spun around. "Oh, That's the Cullens. They keep to themselves. They're together—like together together. It's so wrong."

"They're not actually related," Angela explained. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them because they couldn't have their own." I couldn't tell if it was more for my benefit or to remind Jessica that the Cullens weren't some incestuous Pagan cult from the pit of hell. Maybe both.

"It's still wrong. They're like matchmakers or something."

"I wish they would adopt me," Angela commented.

"Seriously," Jessica agreed.

"Huh," I said. I was completely intrigued by these picture perfect people. What was so strange was that even though they weren't related, they all shared the same captivating sparkling topaz eyes and pale porcelain complexion.

Jessica pointed each one out as they walked by. "The blonde one is Rosalie. She's with the big one, Emmett. And that one," she pointed to a rather tall, lean boy with messy reddish brown hair. "is Edward. Next to him is Jasper. They're a little bit gay." She snorted and shook her head. "Shame. It's such a waste."

But there was one girl left, the girl I was really wondering about. "What about her?"

"That's Alice. She's really weird," Jessica explained.

"And what about her?"

Jessica looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Angela laughed. "She means a boyfriend, Jessica."

Jessica took the opportunity to psychoanalyze this Alice girl. "She's turned down almost every guy at Forks High." She leaned forward as if telling me a secret. "We think she's either a nun or a dyke." I choked on my Coke and spluttered everywhere, forcing my new friend Angela to perform the lifesaving action of firmly patting my back. "Seriously," Jessica continued. "It would make sense in that family."

I stopped listening to Jessica and Angela's conversation and focused instead on the Cullens, who were to pay at the register of the cafeteria's food line. At the front of the group was Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde supermodel type. She was the girl that haunted teenage boys' wet dreams. Her left arm was hooked through Emmett's right one, and with one arm he was effortlessly supporting a tray with both of their food. His physique was intimidating, but beneath his dark curls was a baby face.

Just behind them was the second Cullen couple, Edward and Jasper. They made no attempt to hide their relationship, and I guess by now the students of Forks High were over it because there were no second glances, snickers, or rude comments from the peanut gallery. Both boys wore low-cut v-neck shirts in varying pastel hues that displayed their smooth firm chests. Edward kept an arm wrapped around his blonde boyfriend's waist. Yes, as Jessica had pointed out, they were definitely gay.

But the Cullen I really couldn't take me eyes off of was the last of the bunch, dainty little Alice. Her midnight black hair was arranged into a spiked style that would be ridiculous on anyone else. She looked too fashionable for Forks—and if Jessica and Angela were right—she was more fashionable than any lesbian I had ever heard of. I thought they were supposed to be all butch and crap not perfect and graceful and feminine.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Mike called out.

I reluctantly focused back on the table I was seated at. "Hmm?"

Jessica looked exasperated. "Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Uh. No sorry. I was thinking about all the trig work I need to do to get caught up." That was a complete lie. I was at least three chapters ahead of my Forks class. "Can you repeat whatever it was?"

Jessica shook her head and gestured to Eric to repeat himself. "Some of us are going to the beach over at La Push this weekend to catch some waves. You interested?" He stood up on his chair and exaggeratedly mimicked the art of balancing on a surfboard by wind milling his arms.

I slowly sipped my soda. "Sure as long as you stop doing that." Charlie would be glad to see me being social and being friends.

Jessica and Angela both giggled. "Thank you," Angela said, shaking her head at Eric's antics and pulling him back into his seat by the hem of his blue tee shirt.

I glanced over to wear the Cullens were now seated and watched them carefully. I wonder if they ever come hang out at La Push? Alice…I really want to meet her. Alice…God, she is beautiful. "Alice"…her name rolls off of my tongue in a whisper so quiet I barely even hear myself.

But before I could even register movement a pair of golden eyes met mine from across the room and I swear my heart was hammering so loudly in my chest she could probably hear it all the way over there. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I wanted to avert my eyes but I couldn't…it was like they were magnetized.

I saw Alice's blonde sister, Rosalie, lean over and whisper something to her and Alice nodded just slightly. Now one of her brothers...a gay one that started with an "E"…was shaking his head and looking angry. And then just as suddenly as our eye contact began, it was gone again and then she was leaving. I couldn't help but be curious as to where she was going. Lunch period wasn't over for another twenty minutes. And I wanted to watch her…in a non-stalkerish way of course. Oh, who am I kidding, I want to stalk her. But the way she stared back at me, I am thinking she wouldn't really mind if I did.

A/N: Next Chapter: Alice spots Bella!


	5. Bella

A/N: Yay for another long chapter! Now let's hear from Alice.

As always, thanks to last chapter's reviewers: Kyraaah1992, CullenGirlBrazil, minako366, BrownEyez44, ztarx, Edwardsangel13, Hollowgo, Antara, and Soyunax, especially those of you that have reviewed multiple times or even every chapter!

Alice

I went through the usual motions of adding human foods I had never tasted to a plastic tray in my hands. I noticed there were more whispers than usual today. Also well attuned to her vampire super senses, Rosalie looked up as she dropped an apple onto the navy blue tray she and Emmett were sharing. "I wonder what's going on," she directed towards our mind-reading brother.

I also glanced toward Edward. "New girl," he said in a low tone.

"Hmm," Rosalie replied with disinterest, handing Emmett the cash to pay for their meals. A new girl in Forks was a cause for conversation. Most of the students at Forks High School had gone to school together since Pre-K. Nobody moved to Forks. When we had moved to Forks it had caused something of an uproar—a handsome, rich young doctor and his beautiful wife moving with their five gorgeous (and some romantically involved) adopted children.

I angled my head just slightly enough to catch a glimpse of Forks' newest resident. My mouth dropped open in a gasp uncharacteristic of a vampire. Rosalie moved to my side in the quickest humanly acceptable speed. "Alice?" she questioned, standing in front of me and placing one concerned hand on my shoulder and using the other to turn my chin so that my eyes met hers.

"It's her, Rose," I whispered.

"Are you certain it is her?" Rosalie asked, moving her hand so that her arm was now wrapped around my back and she was standing beside me. She discreetly glanced in the direction of the unfamiliar young woman.

"Who?" Emmett asked. He was spinning around wildly trying to check out what ever we were looking at. Much less discreet.

Edward repeated his earlier statement. "New girl."

"Yes," I nodded. "It's her. The girl from my visions."

"What visions?" Jasper looked puzzled and…hurt. Besides Rosalie, he was my closest friend and I had always confided everything in him.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered. "I only just told Rosalie. It seemed in bad taste…"

As I spoke, Edward had paid for our remaining meals and Emmett was now leading us to our usual table. Rosalie, walking confidently, was guiding me with a gentle hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Surprised. I didn't expect her for some time. I don't even know her name."

Edward focused on another girl sitting near her, Jessica. "Isabella Swan," he informed me matter-of-factly. "She prefers Bella."

"Thank you," I accepted gratefully. Bella. Beautiful.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jasper was looking between us all, completely out of the loop.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Rosalie looked at me for permission and I nodded. I couldn't find the words to explain this situation to Jasper in any case. The guilt from not having told him about Bella was overwhelming me. But I had never expected her to appear so soon and even so I had just told Rosalie. At least he would sense my guilt and know how much I regretted it.

I didn't even notice I had become distracted until Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "You think she's your mate?" he asked. He shifted in his seat and Edward moved his arm from where it was previously around Jasper's waist to where it now rested on his shoulders,

"Yes," I agreed. "I am almost certain of it despite the fact that she's human."

Emmett grinned at me "Bout time you found someone, little sis! We were beginning to get worried!" Rosalie shot him a look that I didn't miss. "Okay, only I was getting a little worried." He looked towards Rosalie for approval and she gave a slight half-nod that I also did not miss.

When I glanced towards Edward I noticed he was narrowing his eyes in her direction. I was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning to stare at her. Only to realize…she was staring at me too. I took an involuntary but unnecessary breath in as I sensed her heartbeat speed up.

Rosalie leaned in over my shoulder. "Alice? Are you alright?" she whispered.

I nodded swiftly. "Her heart…" I trailed off.

"I felt it too," my sister said.

"Edward," I repeated, realizing my brother never answered my question. "What's wrong?"

"Alice." He looked at me seriously. "Alice, I want you to stay away from her."

"No! I can't, Edward! We're meant to be together!" I felt the fury welling up in my chest. I hated being treated like a child who needed to be protected.

"They're just visions, Alice," Jasper said, leaning further into Edward's shoulder. "I am sure Edward has his reasons." Great, now he was taking Edward's side just because they were together. It was moments like this that I remembered why it was hard for us to be best friends.

"Why, Edward?" At least Rosalie seemed to be taking my side. "For God's sake, if you want her to stay from her potential mate, tell her why."

"I can't read her thoughts. She might be dangerous and I wouldn't know it."

"She's _human_," I said placing emphasis on the latter word. "How much danger could she possibly be to a family of vampires?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Edward was practically growling now and was watching Bella and shaking his head angrily. "Anyone with any information about us could be a danger."

"Ugh." I stood up. "I need to go finish reading my biology chapters," I lied. I glared at Edward daring him to disagree with me or tattle on me to our siblings. He raised his hands in mock defeat.

Emmett just chuckled at me. "Right, because it didn't sink in the first seventy or eighty times you've taken the course."

I shot him a glare too and Rosalie spoke up for me. "Let her alone, Emmett. Go ahead, Alice. We'll meet you after school."

Ignoring the whispers of my brothers and sisters behind me, I headed straight for my locker to get my biology book and notebook. I know my family loves me, but sometimes they can make me close to insane. Not everyone is out to get us. "Paranoia is not a flattering quality, Edward." I whispered to myself.

I slammed my locker door shut, keeping my strength to a human level. A human girl my size shattering a solid metal locker door might raise a few eyebrows. Mr. Banner glanced up from his desk as he saw me slip into the classroom in his peripheral vision. "Miss Cullen?" He asked. "Do you need some help with your biology homework?" He looked surprised considering what an excellent student I was. Of course, it helps that I have been trapped in the body of a teenager for nearly a century.

"No, sir," I replied with my best manners. "But is it alright if I sit in here for the rest of the lunch period and review before the lab today?"

"Absolutely. It's good to see a girl so devoted to her schoolwork." He nodded and waved me towards my seat where I spread out my books to maintain the appearance of studying. But I knew I wasn't planning on getting any reading or studying done, and I wasn't going to concentrate on the lab either. Instead I would coast though the lab, basing it on my years of previous knowledge, and dwell on thoughts of Bella. And lucky me that my peers were so intimidated by my absurdities that I sat alone and had no lab partner. There would be no one to interfere with my daydreaming.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and I sighed as students begin pouring into the hallways and then dribbling into the classroom. Their chatter was annoying to me right now…so I tuned it out to just background noise. As usual, no one sat next to me and I laid out my lab materials in content solitude.

And then the door to the classroom swung open moments after the tardy bell had sounded and Bella Swan stepped in front of the circulating fan. A whiff of the most decadent, heavenly scent I could ever imagine wafted in front of my nostrils. The slides I was holding shattered as they hit the floor. Everyone in the room turned to stare in my direction as I jumped off of my stool to sweep the pieces into my palm.

"Sorry," I muttered. I watched from the corner of my eye as Bella handed Mr. Banner her yellow New Student Slip and he of course directed her towards the only empty seat in the classroom. Next to me.

I quickly shifted away as she sat down. God, how could I ever resist this temptation? I could see the bewilderment on her face as I practically became one with the wall. Actually I daresay bewilderment might have been an understatement. I saw her sniff her hair. She must think I thought she smelled _bad_. Oh, if only she knew how irresistible I found her!

I needed out of this classroom before I pounced. I stood hesitantly behind my stool and waited for Mr. Banner to call on me. "Um, Ms. Cullen, may I help you?" he seemed puzzled by the combination of both my sudden lack of grace and need for attention. Given my lack of humanity, I had never had a need to be released from the classroom for the infirmary or restroom.

"May I be excused for a moment?" I asked.

He waved me along and I ducked out, carefully maintaining my distance from the tastily scented temptation in front of me.

I leaned over the sinks and splashed some water on my face to compose myself. Carlisle must have some advice. As a doctor I am sure he has been tempted before. He did have to turn Esme, so that must have been difficult. And didn't he treat her and send her on her way long before changing her? Yes, yes, he must have advice. I could do this. I gripped the countertops in my fists; tight enough to keep myself grounded but avoiding such a death grip that the next girl who walked in would think an earthquake had just rocked only the girls' restroom.

I waited until I was levelheaded enough to concentrate on something _besides _turning Bella into a tasty treat before making my way back to the classroom. Everyone seemed completely ignorant of my struggle as I stepped from the hall back into the room. Everyone except the one person I wanted to be ignorant. Bella's eyes followed me as wound my way down the aisle and slipped back into my seat.

Deliberately keeping my darkened pupils focused straight ahead, I flipped my biology book to the page on the board. I could sense the hurt and confusion as I pretended to ignore the unsure looks she was shooting me through the fringe of dark hair that hung over her face.

It was safe to say I have never been in a position such as this before. I have seen the future…Bella and I together in love…kissing…and more. But I have never seen how we get there. And I have never seen this moment in biology class…this struggle of temptation so painful I can barely handle it. Where do I find the control?

As soon as the bell signaling the end of the class rings I lurch out of my seat, slamming my book closed, leaving behind a stunned Bella and classmates. I am sure they are all trying to figure out just what could have gotten into me today.

By the end of my seventh-hour class I had realized just what a terrible idea it would be to stay in biology. Because at this rate, before I could even officially introduce myself to Bella she would become my midday snack.

After the final bell, I rushed to the front office to switch my lessons around before going home. Well, rushed at the most reasonable human pace. "Excuse me?" I tapped on the surface before me.

"Yes dear?" I quickly explained my desire to the woman dressed in the strange shade of purple.

She shook her head at me. "I am afraid it is too late in the course, dear. Everyone is too far into their classes to make any changes at this point in the semester."

I wasn't giving up yet. "I assure you I am excellent at keeping up with my lessons," I argued as politely as possible in a low voice.

"And I am sure that is true, Alice, but unfortunately I still can't change your schedule."

"But there has to be another option," I pressed.

"Nothing."

The door to the office opened bringing in a violent gust of wind. My back involuntarily stiffened and the small hairs along the back of my neck stood on end. I took in a deep breath. Her scent filled my usually still lungs. I clenched my fists until my knuckles pressed white against my skin. God, this girl had no idea what just a second near her could to me. "Never mind," I said quickly. "I can see that it's quite impossible."

I slid past Bella as quickly as I could, holding my breath the entire way. It was obvious that she was astonished by my rude behavior, and I have to admit that I am as well. This would not be my ideal first impression on my potential future mate…but I have always heard that it is easiest to ask forgiveness later and I am more than willing to test that theory at the moment.


	6. Biology

A/N: Ok, the next few chapters are still going to follow the general plot of the Twilight book but I am trying to slowly loosen my ties…I feel like it has an iron grip on me and I don't like it! So start to look for more changes! (There you go BrownEyez44!)

Thank you to my reviewers!

Bella

"You said you have biology next, right, Bella?" Mike nudged me on the arm.

"Uh, yeah." He was distracting me from the graceful swaying of Alice's slender hips as she escaped from the cafeteria.

"Cool, me too." There was that word again. Cool. He tried to high five me but I didn't realize it until the last minute and he narrowly missed hitting my cheek instead. "Sorry." He blushed.

"No, my fault." I returned to my soda. I ignored my new friends' chatter until lunch ended a few minutes later. With the shrill bring of the bell I gathered my garbage onto my tray and dumped it into the trash bin.

"Come on Bella!" Mike encouraged over the bustle of the students funneling out of the cafeteria. "You don't want to be late for your first Biology class!"

"Heaven forbid," I muttered. Then, for a reason unbeknownst to me, Mike felt the need to grab my arm by the elbow and guide me out of the building and into our biology classroom. I felt like that blind kid everyone felt the need to physically move where they wanted her to go. When we made it through the doorway he dropped my elbow and made a beeline straight for what I guessed was his usual seat. He plunked his bag on the floor, plopped onto his stool, and dropped his chin into his hands, watching my every move as I handed my biology teacher my New Student Slip.

And then Mr. Banner directed me exactly where he wanted me to sit and I felt my heart fly out of my chest. Who else could be sitting at that lab table but Alice Cullen? I stepped forward and felt my hair whip around my neck into my eyes. Stupid fan. It sent a shiver up my spine as it turned all of the raindrops lingering on my skin into icy chills.

A sudden shattering of glass resonates throughout the room and I was startled to see the previously graceful Alice crouched on the floor scooping shards of mutilated slides into her delicate hands. "Sorry", she mumbled hurriedly. I looked up and everyone else was watching her too, clearly as surprised as I was by her sudden…outburst as I guess you could describe it.

I realized had paused a few feet away from my newly assigned seat with the ruckus and closed my dropped in time for Alice's golden eyes to roam over mine. She averted her eyes again quickly, dumped the glass pieces in the window and returned to her seat by the window before the word "hello" could even leave my lips.

The rest of the class, possibly including Alice, who was staring straight ahead but looked completely unfocused, had returned their attention to Mr. Banner's lesson. I discreetly placed my backpack down and placed my biology book on the desk and flipped to the right page. At least I could be thankful Mr. Banner didn't make me do some God-awful introduction about where I was from and my favorite hobby.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice move away from me like I had the funk. What the hell? I sniffed my hair self-consciously. All I could smell was my favorite strawberry shampoo. I was beginning to doubt my original star struck impression of this girl. Maybe Jessica was right. Alice was very weird.

Alice stood up behind her seat and waited for our teacher's attentions. "Um, Ms. Cullen, May I help you?" Mr. Banner asked.

"May I be excused for a moment?" She looks hesitant, almost confused, likes she's never asked a teacher if she could leave to go to the bathroom before in her life.

He agrees and Alice scurries along, avoiding me all the while, and even though I didn't look at the clock hanging on the wall, I could tell she was gone at least twenty minutes.

When she came back, she seemed a little bit calmer…she still stared straight ahead. And acted like she was a part of that wall instead of a separate being, but her spastic was much less unusual. Instead, her strange actions are limited to the clenching and unclenching of her fists, and I notice that unlike most people, when her knuckles press tighter against the skin, they don't get any whiter. Strange. But I guess the girl is already so pale that it is impossible. I wonder if she gets tan in the summertime?

The bell signaling the end of class sounds dragging me out of my thoughts. Alice is gone before I can even get my pencil back in my orange backpack. "Wow, what did you do, stab Alice Cullen with a pencil?" Mike asked as he appeared by my side. "I've never seen her act like that before."

Oh, so this wasn't normal behavior for this chick. I tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. Like I didn't give a shit that I was the first person Alice had treated like this. But I did. And I wanted to know why.

We make it out into the drizzle and my devoted puppy dog Mike and I meet up with Eric. "What's next?" They ask me eagerly.

"Gym." Figures. I've just finished my two years of required physical education in Phoenix. I get to Forks and it is required all four years. I should be excused from gym just for the personal safety of the other students.

Gym—volleyball—was largely uneventful—the kids on my team leaned quickly to keep the ball away from me and to duck when it was my turn to serve. Aside from a few runaway balls, gym ended on a pretty good note for me. I didn't bother changing out of my gym clothes—I figured it made more sense to go home and take a shower there after I turned in my New Student Slips.

I made my way, backpack slung over one shoulder, my stack of slips clutched in the opposite hand, towards the front office, eager to end my first day at Forks High School.

When I slipped into the office I was surprised to see Alice Cullen was already there. But I guess that the way this day was going, I really shouldn't have been.

"But there has to be another option," She was arguing with the receptionist.

"Nothing," the woman insisted, clearly frustrating Alice.

Her back stiffened and she turned her head slightly, just enough to blink in my direction and acknowledge my presence. "Never mind," I said quickly. "I can see that it's quite impossible." She spun around on her heels and bustled out of the room, making what seemed to be a conscious effort to stay as far away from me as possible. Seriously? This was all about me? I don't believe it for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice didn't come back to school the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Or many days after that. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if I had dreamed her up.

Every day at lunch I would look hopefully at her table. Only four Cullens would be sitting there. Where was she? I thought about asking Rosalie—she seemed the friendliest. Well Emmett also seemed nice but the whole WWF wrestler physique was rather intimidating. And Jasper looked like he had potential but that would require getting him off the arm of the dark, angry, and brooding Edward. Yes, emo described Edward perfectly.

I don't know why I cared so much where Alice was after the way she treated me in biology class. I like to think it was a fluke and that's not really who she is. Like Mike said, that's not the way she usually is. Could have just been PMSing or something. It happens to a girl. Maybe it's just because she is so damn hot and want that girl to crush on me the way I am crushing on her. In any case, about a week and a half after Alice's disappearance I decided to brave it and pay a visit to the Cullen table.

I put on my confident and stride up to the table, unable to help but notice that not a single one of them has touched their lunch trays. What is this, do they all have eating disorders? I felt awkward—their conversation immediately stopped upon my approach and they all stared at me.

"Um, Rosalie," I hesitated, shifting my feet, staring down at them, shifting again. "Can I, uh, can I, uh, speak to you for just a second?"

Rosalie lifted Emmett's arm from the back of her chair and stood up. "Of course, Bella. I would be glad to speak to you. Why don't we step outside?" She gestured just outside of the cafeteria, where some committee, probably the PTA, had been kind enough to set up and awning to shield the students from the rain did they feel so inclined to brave the elements.

Rosalie held the door open for me as we exited. "Sorry to take away some of the few moments of dryness from your day," she smiled at me as I stepped into the cold, misty air that was the Forks climate, "but I have found that I have some very meddlesome brothers."

"Uh, that's fine, I appreciate that." Why couldn't I avoid making a fool of myself in front of Rosalie Cullen. Or did she have a different last name? I vaguely remember Jessica saying Rosalie and Jasper were twins and had a different last name…

Rosalie interrupted my rambling thoughts with a question. "I imagine you were wondering about Alice?"

"Yeah, I actually was." I shoved my hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans and stared down at my soggy black Converses. I really should invest in some rain boots.

"Alice has been a little under the weather lately. So to speak." Rosalie waved her arm around abstractly as if to remind me that the weather didn't change much around here. "Which I'm sure accounts for her odd behavior on what I suppose must have been your first day at this school. I assure you, she is normally quite well-behaved." Rosalie smiled at me again and I swear all of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids must be able to get exactly what they want just be cracking a grin. What a skill to have.

"Oh," I said stupidly, like Rosalie didn't tell me exactly what I just wanted to hear.

"She'll be delighted to hear that you were asking after her," Rosalie added. She was trying to move this along.

"Good." And now I had been completely reduced to one-word sentences. Way to show off the skills, Bella.

"Right, well, it was lovely to speak to you, Bella, and I will tell Alice you were concerned. But I do need to finish my lunch before the bell for sixth-hour rings."

The one she hadn't touched? Riiiiiight. "Oh. Of course. Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled at me again and then disappeared back into the cafeteria, leaving me to wonder what exactly 'under the weather' meant.


	7. Harry Potter

**A/N: Ooh, fast update…and new P.O.V.! Sorry it's so short, but it's sweet.**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, Kyraah1992, run-for-your-life-hikari, BrownEyez44, minako366, bitten2, caeseraugusta, and LittlePixieCullen88!**

Rosalie

After school I seeked out Alice and found her sprawled across her bed, ankles crossed, kicking back and forth. Her eyes were quickly scanning the lines and she was flipping through the pages of a book. I leaned in closer to see what she was reading…_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. "Really, Alice?"

She shrugged. "I'm running out of things to read."

"Well, since you seem to be enjoying that book ever so much, allow me to distract you." I grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it on the other side of her bedroom.

"Rose!" she exclaimed. "You didn't even mark my place!"

"Oh, god damn it, Alice, you have a perfect memory, you will find where you were. If you would quit whining for a moment, you might find that I'm going to say something you actually want to hear."

I sunk down on the edge of her bed without waiting to be invited. Alice sighed and sat up Indian style, placing her elbows on her knees and propping up her chin in her hands to show me she was at full attention now. "Yes, Rosie?" She asked, her voice dripping with sugary sweetness.

I shook my head at her childlike antics. Alice was so…Alice. Even when she was getting on my nerves she was still adorably endearing. "Behave yourself."

"I am," she half whined. "Just tell me, puh-lease, you know how bad I can be at being patient."

I laughed at Alice's truthful statement. Patience was a virtue Alice certainly had not been well endowed with. "Someone asked about you today," I informed her matter-of-factly.

If Alice were a dog, her ears would have perked up about now. As it were, she sat up even more and devoted every last ounce of her attention to me. "Bella?" she asked eagerly.

"Who else?"

"And?"

"I don't think you should worry about scaring her away. In fact I think you may have already reeled her in."

"She's not a fish, Rose." Alice scowled, but it was clearly a mock scowl. I nudged her in the ribs and she broke into a grin.

"So I think it is safe to come back to school now that you know you haven't scared your new crush off, okay little sister?"

She rolled away from me and pouted for a moment. "Are you sure? We have been going to school for so many years that it has been kind of nice to have a break. Carlisle and Esme have been so wonderful about letting me have some time off because of the whole Bella fiasco so maybe…"

"Well, while begging 'Mommy and Daddy' for some time off was very effective initially," I quoted Alice's use of pet names for our parents.

"It worked," she admitted suddenly becoming interested in playing with her quilt.

"Yes," I agreed. As the youngest daughter, Alice had our parents, and often our brothers, wrapped around her little finger. "But I am not sure it will work for much longer. Especially when they find out that Bella has no intention of avoiding you and was even asking after you." I stood up and began to leave the room.

She got up and followed me. "Rosalie, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Rose, please, at least wait until I finish the book?"

I turned around and took her gently took her hands in mine. "Alice, I am only saying this because you are my sister and I care about you. But Alice, you are begging me to not make you go back to school, where you can see your future mate, so you can stay home and read the Harry Potter books. Stop and think about this for a minute, honey."

She pause briefly and blinked at me. She dashed backed to her room and shouted over her shoulder at me. "You're right. I should just read it now. I could totally finish it before school tomorrow."


	8. Snow

Bella

The day Alice came back wasn't too much better than the days before it. Only at the same time it was infinitely better _because _Alice was back. The reason it was so bad? **Snow**.

You would think snow would be better than rain. And it is. Because it is solid and doesn't drench you and leave dripping everywhere…until it gets into your shoes and melts on your socks and on the collar of your shirt and leaves little icicles on your eyelashes. I would rather be in Phoenix where the sighting of snow would be about as worthy of news as World War III.

Between classes I tried to take a safe route—which for me was completely unsuccessful. I was very wary of my classmates who all hollered out whoops of joy as they filed out of their classrooms and spotted Forks' first snow of the year. Did I mention that I hated the snow?

I ducked and threw up my binder as a shield as a snowball flew my way. There was a splatter and small explosion of frozen white specks. As I straightened up, I glared at Eric's back, suspiciously retreating in the direction opposite of his next class. "Ugh," I groaned, brushing snowball remnants from my coat and hair.

"Snow!" I heard Mike screech, practically jumping up and down like a kindergartener. He jogged out of the building and scooped up small handfuls of the slush and started patting it into balls. I took that as my cue to hurry to class.

By the time class let out, and out war had erupted. Snowballs were flying every which way and I could barely keep track of way they were coming from.

Groaning, I rushed into the cafeteria to avoid the semi-friendly fire of my peers. A few other teens were huddled around the frosty windows watching the war being waged outside. I combed my fingers haphazardly through my hair trying to free the stray snowflakes from the tangles, but the cluster of beautiful people that strode through the door at that moment instantly distracted me. The Cullens, still frozen snowflakes glistening on their perfectly chiseled cheekbones, floated across the cafeteria floor.

A sharp intake of breath pressed my lungs against my ribs as Alice shook frost from her cropped raven locks. She was laughing and joking with her brothers and sister as they escaped the blast of winter weather.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," joked a voice in my ear. I jumped at the sudden intrusion into my thoughts. A clump of golden blonde hair appeared in my peripheral vision as I attempted to catch a glimpse at my disturbance. Mike. Of course. A few cool droplets landed on my shoulder as snow melted off of his overly gelled hair.

"Mike, you're dripping on me! I don't know if you noticed, but I was kind of inside to avoid that whole getting wet thing."

"Oh, sorry," he said, looking completely unapologetic. Mike stepped back maybe two inches. At least it was far enough away to keep the moisture from my shirt. "What are you staring at anyway?" he tried to angle his chin so that he was looking at whatever I was looking at. "The Cullens?" he guessed.

"Nothing," I shrugged him off. "I just zoned out that's all. You know, there's not much to do when everyone else is outside throwing snowballs."

"Yeah, baby, you join in the party!" He did a strange little jig resembling a seizure. "Snow party!"

Angela rolled her eyes at him as she and Eric joined us at the table with trays of cafeteria food. Gross. My curious eyes roved over the beige plastic tray attempting to identify the contents. "Some sort of pasta?" she tried to explain with a shrug. And again I say, gross.

Before my eyes could get anywhere near the gorgeous Alice Cullen they were drawn back to my friends making a scene next to me. "Ugh, Mike, man, your hair is dripping in my food! Get a napkin, man!" I looked over to see Eric chucking recycled brown paper napkins at Mike's face.

"Grow up, guys." Ah, Jessica, the mature voice of reason has arrived. Move Jess, I want to see Alice and you're standing between me and the object of my dreams. I tried to discreetly crane my neck around Jessica and catch sight of the delicate little pixie sitting at the Cullen table. "Um, Bella, what are you doing?"

I almost fell out of the chair at the mention of my name. "Oh. Lint," I said. I quickly made a pinching gesture with my thumb and index finger and pretended to pull something off of the side of her jacket.

"Wow, thanks, Bella. I really appreciate it." She looked touched.

"You're…welcome. What are friends for?" Who knew that all the new kid had to do to bond with her peers was pull imaginary lint off their clothing?

A loud crackle started and the cafeteria started to quiet down. "What the…?" Mike said, sitting down in his chair for once.

"Students, I need your attention please," said a voice over the speaker system. Principal maybe? Someone needed to tell him that they invented the speaker system just so that you wouldn't have to yell anymore. Geez. I half covered my hands with my ears just to make the noise level tolerable.

"Yeah, man, you got our attention. Undivided. Now find the volume dial." Angela and Jessica both giggled at him, I just rolled my eyes in agreement.

"It's come to out attention that back ice is beginning to form and it is in the best interests of our students' safety to end the school day early. The school district has felt it necessary to end the school day at the end of this period. If all students would please—"

Yes! Amazingly the booming voice somehow faded away into the cheers of my peers. Everyone was jumping up and down and throwing fists up in the air like the cliché Christmas had come early. I caught a glance of the Cullens. They weren't celebrating like everybody else; they were simply shaking their heads, small smiles on their faces, looking every bit like miniature adults. The Cullens. Alice. Biology. Damn it. Ending the day early meant I would miss biology and Alice. I swear I literally felt my heart sink.

"Damn it!" Crap? Did I say that out loud? Then I realized it was a male voice and not my own. I saw Eric throw his plastic fork onto his empty tray with more attitude than it was necessary for any guy to have.

"What, Eric?" Angela asked him with a hand on his shoulder. She looked concerned.

"I could have eaten Spaghetti-O's at my house instead of this crap!" Everyone had to laugh, even me, whose hopes of seeing the girl I was crushing on had just been dashed. "Seriously guys, don't laugh! If he had just made that announcement ten minutes earlier…"

I stared wistfully off in the direction of the Cullen table where none of them seemed to be in a rush to leave. They were all comfortably lounging in their couples position…Jasper in Edward's arms and Rosalie in Emmett's arms. Except Alice, of course, who was still riding solo. Then I noticed the strangest thing. Frost still clung to all of them. It glistened on the skin under their golden eyes and sparked in their hair, like the warmth of their bodies hadn't melted it. My mind flashed back to Mike's hair dripping onto my shoulders and into Eric's pasta. Somehow something had protected the ice from the heat of the room…and them. So. Odd. Everything I knew about science told me that just wasn't possible.

My eyes met someone else's from across the room and I was too engrossed in my analysis of the ice/Cullen issue to identify who they belonged to at first. She offered me a small smile and I felt tingles crawl through my toes and fingers to my chest. And that was all it took for me to know it was Alice. My facial muscles took what seemed like minutes to respond to my brain. Come on, mouth, for crying out loud, smile back. There we go.

"Bella, come on! What are you waiting for?" I could punch Mike right now. I mean, I'm pretty sure Alice and I were just having a moment there.

"I'll be right there." I broke my eyes away and spun around on my heel to head to my locker.

"Are you going home, Bella?" Mike asked me, trying to look casual as he leaned against the lockers and clutched some books to his chest. Dude, we are not in some high school movie, that doesn't work in real life.

"Yeah, but I just got a headache. Real killer." He looked disappointed. "Sorry. But we should probably all get home anyway, that ice…" I gestured around me, "sounds pretty bad."

"I guess you're right."

Man, I hate when people are upset. "But I may be online later."

His face brightened considerably. "Yeah? Cool."

"Cool," I agreed, using Forks High's choice word and slamming my locker door shut. "See you tomorrow, Mike." He was lucky I didn't hold grudges…after all he had just interrupted that look I had shared with Alice. And that was the most substantial interaction I've had with her so far.

I shivered as I made my way to Betty, doing my best to avoid the slick spots in the parking lot. It was going to take me a long time to get used to the cold, wet weather in Forks, Washington. My Converse shoes lost their grip on a patch of ice that had formed at the base of the stairs. An unexpected hand whipped out and caught my elbow, saving me from my demise. "You ought to be more careful," said a cautionary tone. I glanced up at the deep voice that the hand had belonged to.

Edward Cullen. Seriously? Edward Cullen, ever the man of death glares, wanted to play savior right now. "Thanks for the warning," I said, tugging my arm back to my side.

"Oh, Edward," chirped a high soprano voice that I immediately attributed to my lab partner, the delicate Alice Cullen. "Are you pestering Bella?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head towards me curiously.

Edward snorted at his sister. "Pestering her? I do believe I was saving her from falling off the steps to her untimely death."

"I appreciate that, but I will take over from here." Alice's hand dropped from Edward's shoulder and instead she linked arms with me. I shivered unintentionally…and it wasn't due to the cold. As soon as Alice's arm was tucked into mine tingles flooded from the point of contact straight to my heart. If she noticed, Alice was kind enough not to say anything. "I will see you all back at the car, alright, Edward?"

The look on Edward's face made it clear that it very well was not alright but he wasn't going to argue with his sister in front of me. "Fine. We'll be by the car." I barely caught Edward's rapid nod towards the out-of-place, shiny silver Volvo. I caught sight of the remaining three Cullens positioned nearby, posed like mannequins, watching the three of us interact.

"Let's go for a short walk, shall we?" she suggested, guiding me by our linked arms. I suddenly felt like I belonged in a Jane Austen novel dressed in multi-skirted dress complete with petticoats.

"Um, ok?"

"Bella, I'd like to ask for your forgiveness," Alice began.

"My forgiveness?"

"Yes, for my behavior the other day. I assure you, that's abnormal for me."

"I heard." Alice looked at me quizzically. "Mike…and your sister," I explained.

Alice dropped my arm and turned to me with a smile. "Well in any case I would like for us to start over. Do you think we could be friends?" Friends? I could deal with that. I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Bella? Provided we have school, of course."

I nodded again and turned to go before the courage hit me. "Actually, Alice, would you like to come over and watch a movie or something? Since school was cancelled and all that…"

Alice practically beamed. "That sounds nice. I would like that."

I suddenly became awkward again, feeling like I was arranging a play date. "So, um, do you want to ride home with me…or how will you get back home after that? I guess I could take you home."

"Bella." Alice silenced me by raising a dainty hand in the air. "You're rambling. I'll just ride home with my siblings and my car. Just write down your address for me and I'll plug it into the GPS."

"Right, good idea. Here." I rummaged through my backpack and tugged out a half-used sheet of notebook paper with trigonometry notes scrawled across the top. I tore off the bottom corner and self-consciously my address in my second grade cursive.

"Perfect," Alice said in her high soprano voice, taking the slip of paper from me and reading the address quickly. "I'll see you in thirty minutes?"

"Thirty?" I choked.

"I drive fast," she explained nonchalantly.

"But—but there's ice," I stuttered. I wanted to see Alice and spend time with her and I wanted it to be soon, but I didn't want her to DIE on the way.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm an excellent driver." But I saw her eyes cross my face again and they seemed to soften a little bit. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to drive a little slower today."

I nodded. "It's better safe than sorry."

"I do believe I've heard that somewhere." Alice suddenly looked lost in thought and concern. "I'd better not make them wait any longer. I would hate to test their patience."

We both glanced toward her siblings who were still standing by their car. "Right, of course not." I took a small step backwards for no particular reason.

"I will see you in a little while, Bella. Drive safely."

"I'll do my best." I turned to go and had to fight to keep from throwing a fist up in the air and cheering. Alice Cullen was coming over to my house today. We practically had a date. Okay, not really, but almost.


End file.
